Dust: Fate of the Future
by Abyss Kurokari
Summary: What would happen if a god from the distant future comes back to the past, to change that future? Dust, Fidget and Ginger meet two gods from the future, one good, one evil, one wants to save the world's future, the other wants to cast the world into darkness. Rated M for language, some descriptive gore and a possible lemon chapter
1. Dust: Fate of the Future (intro)

A/N: in this fanfiction, at the beginning of each chapter, there will be a Q&A with the characters, so if you feel like asking them any questions, any at all, please send a question to them in a review. They will answer as soon as the next chapter comes out. Now, for the first interview with the characters and one of the OC's.

Fidget: "hello everyone! I'm glad to be a part of one of the first fanfictions about Dust: an Elysian Tail! The author of this story does not own the rights to the game, or any characters other than the OC's named Maelstrom, Dervish, Ven, Abyss, and Isedai… Right, Dust?"

Dust: "Yes, that's right, Fidget… I'm personally looking forward to seeing just what will happen differently in this introductory chapter, which takes place in the last few minutes of the game. So, without further ado…"

?: "wait! I still haven't had my say."

Fidget & Dust: "Who are you?"

?: "I'm one of the original characters. I show up briefly in this chapter. I play one of the most vital roles in this story as well; I'm here to serve as the protector of both of you."

Fidget: "Protector? Protecting us from what?"

?: "the other original characters. Without further ado, let's get on with it."

Fidget & Dust: "Let's begin!"

Dust: Fate of the Future (intro): Second Chances

"You are still needed in this world... Hero."

Dust stood before General Gaius, sword of Ahrah in hand... the two combatants stared each other down for seemingly forever. Dust and the General rushed at each other, and their blades collided for the first time, sending sparks flying in all directions. The general and Dust continued to collide every few seconds for what felt like an eternity, the heat of the volcano they were in combined with the energy they were exerting exhausted them both, causing them to sweat heavily and gasp for air between strikes. Finally, Dust swung Ahrah upwards, it cut deep into the flesh of General Gaius and sent him flying off the pillar of stone on which they fought. Suddenly, a massive explosion sent Dust flying off the pillar, and he fell nearly thirty feet down to the base of the pillar. When he landed several of his bones fractured and he was left in a world of magma and fire. He heard Gaius screaming in the distance, and began crawling towards the sound. After what seemed like forever he reached the source of the sound, Gaius, hanging on for his life at the edge of the stone cliff to the pit of the volcano, and reached out his hand, which Gaius grabbed. "You... You're not Cassius..." Dust closed his eyes. "Yes... I am..." Gaius looked Dust in the eyes. "Yes... You are... But Cassius is gone, along with the world we loved. Cherish it..." General Gaius let go, and fell into the volcanic crater. Dust rolled over onto his back and shut his eyes. "...Dust?!" A familiar voice echoed down from the opening to the volcano. Ginger's voice. "...Fidget! There! I see him!" Fidget entered the volcano. "Dust?! Dust!" she flew to him. "Fidget... Get out... Go..." Fidget began tugging on his cloak. "Not without you. Come on Dust… get up…"she stopped tugging. "We did everything right, Dust... Everything we were supposed to do..." Dust looked up at her. "And sometimes, that's not enough, Fidget... When the life thread calls..." Fidget closed her eyes and hung her head. "Fidget... Thank you." Fidget looked at him, tears beginning to glitter in her eyes. "Goodbye... Dust..." as she flew away she began to cry. Dust closed his eyes and accepted his fate. A wave of magma rushed over the rocky floor and towards him…

Suddenly, a huge lightning bolt blew past Fidget and Ginger, crashing to the floor of the volcano just between Dust and the wave of fire, and a large, bipedal, winged figure, dragon like but made of bone appeared, and created a wall of light, which blocked the wave. Dust looked wearily at the creature before him, which slowly turned towards him, revealing four crimson colored eyes, all fixed on him. "You are still needed in this world... Hero." a sphere of light surrounded them both and turned them both into lightning bolts, which arced straight up and out of the volcano, and down right next to Ginger and Fidget. Dust looked around. The creature was nowhere to be seen... but what was it? "Dust? You're all right!" Ginger hugged him. "But… How?! How did you get up here?" Dust looked down into the crater, magma was now flowing freely where he had been seconds ago. "What... What was that thing?" Fidget landed next to him. "What thing?" He looked at her. "You mean... You didn't see it?" Ginger looked puzzled as well. "See what? We saw lightning, and then you were just there… how DID you get here?" Dust looked upwards and saw the creature far in the sky. Lightning flashed around it. It seemed to be levitating, as it wasn't moving its wings. Another thunderclap echoed from the sky as more lightning flashed, and the creature had vanished. Words echoed into Dust's mind. "This is your second chance... Hero."

?: "So, now that you've seen me for the first time, I should explain a few things, I am actually from an original story that will be posted on sometime in the not-too-near future, and the author has been working on that story for nearly three years. He simply wanted to make my debut in this story to see what my unique powers can do in a situation with a fictional character he is rather obsessed with; Fidget, namely.

Me: HEY! I never told you to say that!

?: "So? You of all people should know, I'm infamous for being a douche. Especially to Saya and Felisha.

Me: STOP BRINGING UP MY OC'S! YOUR'E GONNA MAKE PUBLISHING YOUR STORY HARDER!

?: "okay, okay… can't you relax a bit more? I'm just being the person I was made- BY YOU- to be. Anyways, thanks to those who are reading, and to anyone out there who wants to learn more about the original story I star in, or if you feel like asking myself, Dust, Ginger or Fidget any questions, feel free to ask us in a review, just remember to note who you're asking. See you next chapter!"


	2. The Nightmare Begins

Dust: well, that was very odd… I wish I knew more about that strange creature…

Fidget: I think it was really cool seeing how it seemed to be ghostly… of course I'm supposed to be afraid of ghosts, but the author said we can deviate from our characteristic stereotypes during these short pre-chapter lines.

?: You really are a smart one, Fidget, so I'll let you in on a secret… You and I are going to be the "romantic element" In this story.

Fidget & Dust: what?!

? : You heard me. Of course… there's always room for Dust to try to win you over...

Dust looks away & fidget blushes.

?: Anyways, let's get on with it. Oh and Fidget, I heard from the author that you like chocolate cupcakes, so I'll be bringing some for you on occasion.

Fidget: really? COOL! Anyway, like this guy said, let's get on with it.

?: 'This guy' Has a name you know…

Fidget: yeah, but the readers don't know that yet.

Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins

"You are a hero; it's your purpose in life to help people"

Fidget, Dust and Ginger walked from the volcano to where the moonbloods were anxiously waiting. Dust's injuries were fairly severe, but not so much so that he couldn't walk, at least with help. As they finally arrived, the moonbloods began cheering and praising him for his victory. Fidget Flew in front of Dust. "Looks like you've got some new fans Dust!" Just then, more thunder echoed from the sky, and something moved in front of the massive full moon. Everyone looked up, and they all saw it. Lightning flashed all around and began striking the ground everywhere around them. Then, the creature in the sky turned into a massive bolt and crashed to the ground just in front of Dust, Fidget and Ginger.

"You… You are the one I seek. Protect the sword of Ahrah. The dark one seeks to use its power to end this world." The creature began to fade away. "You… death…. Fidget's life ending… must not… to survive…" the creature disappeared altogether. Dust turned to Ginger. "You saw it that time, right?" Ginger's eyes were still fixed on where it had been. She nodded. Fidget flew in front of Dust. "What was that thing?" Dust looked at her. "I… I don't know… But it's the same thing that saved me from the volcano. And… it seems to know about something dangerous that's targeting you, Fidget." Fidget began to tremble and covered the lower half of her face with her paws. "Targeting ME?! Why?!" Dust looked upwards at the moon. "I don't know, Fidget…" the moonblood elder walked over to them. "Perhaps I can shed some light on this enigma." All three of them turned to the elder. Ginger nodded and said "Okay, what can you tell us?" the elder began drawing symbols on the ground with his staff. "a long, long time ago, the moonbloods were not as 'evolved' as we are now… we were a more primitive race, but there is a legend that began in that age. This legend speaks of an emissary coming to the moonblood race from another world, a winged creature that embodies lightning and appears to those destined to save the world in their dreams. This mythical creature has not been seen since those days, and most of the lore about it was lost eons ago. But there are three signs that are said to tell of its presence. Crashing thunder, violent lightning storms, and the chosen ones experiencing the same nightmare over and over for days, even weeks at a time. Why this creature would return now is beyond my knowledge, but I am certain that it has something to do with the events that transpired here today… and perhaps… something worse is yet to come."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Dust and Fidget and Ginger traveled back to Aurora, moving across frozen wastes and desolate lands, something came to their attention… There were no monsters anywhere… At all… The group chose to rest underneath a massive tree in a small forest for the night. Dust removed his hat and kept looking up at the sky. Fidget noticed his behavior and flew over to him. "Is everything alright Dust?" "It's alright Fidget, I just have a lot to think about… And there were literally no monsters around at all today… It makes me feel a little uneasy." Fidget looked over to Ginger, who was making dinner over the open fire they built, then back at Dust. "Yeah, but maybe we were just lucky… right?" Dust contemplated the fire. "Maybe… But I still don't like it…"

XX 4 hours later XX

Dust, Fidget and Ginger were all asleep, but one of them was tossing and turning violently. Dust, who was obviously having a horrible dream, bolted upright and looked around, gasping for air to catch his breath. He noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary and laid back down. Two shadows moved past the extinguished fire and stopped just feet away from Dust. "Do we kill him, brother?" "No, we are here to observe. If he really does continue having nightmares, we shall report it back to the Necrofear" the two shadows moved back in the direction they came from, and stopped just on the other side of a bush. "But… What would the Necrofear do to him and his friends if they are truly the chosen ones?" "Only time will tell, Maelstrom, only time will tell. You go on and rest, I will watch them." "I guess so. Thanks, Dervish."


End file.
